Sad
by JoeJonasBiggestFan
Summary: Mitchie goes through a loss. Will Shane be there to comfort her? smitchie fluff. one-shot. give it a chance.


Hey guys ;) sudden urge to write a sad story ;) umm I think ill update best friends for life on Friday but if I don't, its because we have final tests soon. I know I took a long time. Sorry. Anyways enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or any other characters. And the roof idea isn't mine.

Mitchie P.O.V

It's been sixth months.

Sixth months since mom was registered into the hospital.

On September 29th 2008, my mom, Connie Torres was diagnosed with leukemia.

It happened right after we returned from camp rock.

I was still in touch with Shane and Caitlyn and all of my other friends I had made in camp rock. I missed them all so much especially Shane.

Shane and the guys didn't visit a lot even though their town was just ten minutes away from ours. He was always so busy with all the recordings and interviews.

I was sitting on the roof of our house playing my guitar. Yes I know you're thinking, "what kind of a stupid person sits on their roof".

Well it's just so quiet and I can focus on my music. I wrote a song for my mother and her sickness.

hear what you're not saying  
It's driving me crazy  
It's like we stopped breathing in this room  
We're both the last to believing  
I know what you're thinking  
I wish you'd make your move

It's much too quiet in here  
I wanna disappear  
I can't find myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break the silence, why wait?

It's like you know where I'm going  
Follow me home but I never invite you inside  
I see what you're not showing  
I've got you for nothing  
Be careful with these feelings that we're

It's too quiet in here  
I wanna disappear  
I can't find myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break the silence, why wait?

Don't talk don't stop gotta be tonight  
Just know the future could be tonight  
One day it's over  
Don't tell me you're not gonna try  
Ambitions drag you on to fight  
And I wanna be your only one

It's too quiet in here  
I wanna disappear  
I can't find myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break the silence, why wait?

Make it all go away

I wiped away some tears that fell while I played the song. Mom hadn't heard it yet but I am going over to the hospital tomorrow to sing it to her . it was already eleven so I decided to get some sleep.

I arrived at the hospital and smiled at Mrs. Hook, the receptionist. I got onto the elevator and pressed the button.

I got to the room and knocked.

"enter" I heard someone say.

I opened the door to find my mother smiling at me. I went over to her and kissed her forhead.

"hello mitchie" she said weakly. I frowned, she had been getting worse these past few days. I put on a fake smile, not wanting to worry her.

" hey mom, how are you?"I asked.

She smiled. " I'm okay, your dad just left, how about you?"

"I'm good. I wrote you a song. Want to hear it?" I asked.

"sure go on" I took out my guitar I had brought with me and played her the song.

I saw her crying when I finished. I stood up, put my guitar on the floor, and hugged her. We stood there for a while then I sat back down. We started talking about this and that, just a little small talk.

It was time to leave. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her I'd be back tomorrow. My dad came in just as I got up. I smiled and gave him a big hug.

He told me he was going to sleep in the hospital for the night and if I could handle sleeping alone. I told him I would be fine.

"I love you" she said to me just as I was about to head out.

"I love you too mom" I replied and shut the door.

I woke up at three in the morning to hear my phone ringing. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't shut up. I groaned and got up. I pressed the red button to end the call and tried to get back to sleep.

My phone rang again. I figured if they needed me that much, they had something really big. I answered the phone.

"hello" I answered in a groggy voice.

"Hello Ms. Torres?" the voice on the other side of the line said

"yes, who is this?" I asked confused.

"I'm Dr. Dameon, your mothers doctor" he replied. I held my breath.

"Ugh I don't know how to tell you this but uh," the dr. said

" wha-what is it?" I said when I had gained up the courage.

"Well your mother, she- she passed away an hour ago" my world came crashing down.

I ended the call. I had this look on my face. It was like I didn't hear the worst news in the world. I got up of my bed. I walked to the wall and slid down it. I had this blank look on my face. I finally realized what the situation was.

I started shaking uncontrollably. Tears poured out of my eyes like a waterfall. I started sobbing so hard I couldn't even breathe. It was like I was having a panic attack. I had long gasps, trying to breath but I just kept crying harder. I started crying and screaming. I had to do something.

I crawled to my bedside table and grabbed my phone. I tried to study my breathing but I kept on sobbing and crying hysterically. I found what I was looking for while I continued to cry. I pressed the green button and waited. It rang three times before someone answered.

" hello." It was shane.

I tried to open my mouth but more sobs came out. I had to put my hand over the speaker and try to calm myself but it wasn't working.

"Who is it?" I heard him ask. I just couldn't bring myself to talk, I started gasping again. I am trying to breathe but the constant sobs were making that very hard.

He was about to close the phone when I forced myself to utter something. "S-sh-shane" I said and continued crying. I heard a gasp.

"Mitchie? Mitchie! What's wrong? What happened?" he said. I just sobbed even more.

"Mitchie answer me" he told me. "m-mm-mom" I said to him.

"What's wrong with Connie?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

" Sh-shane" I gasped and coughed. "I-I need y-you" I spluttered and continued sobbing.

I heard the phone rattling. "Don't worry Mitchie, I'll be there in twenty minutes" he said "Relax Mitchie, I'll be right there"

As soon as the phone went dead, I let it fall on the ground. I buried my head in my knees and tried to stop my sobbing. It felt like an hour had passed, when it was really 2 minutes and I was still gasping for air. I hope Shane would get here quickly.

Shane arrived in about seven minutes. He opened my door and gasped at the sight which I thought to be horrendous. I looked at him, sobbing. I started shaking and he quickly sat down next to me.

He pulled me onto his lap and rubbed my back.

"shhh mitchie stop crying" shane said, comforting me. I just continued sobbing and hugging him. I hadn't realized how much I missed him.

He started stroking my hair. I cried on his shirt, making it really wet. I started gasping and spluttering again.

"mitchie, calm down, breathe " shane said, turning me so he was looking me in the eyes. I just hugged him and tried to stop crying, but I just wouldn't.

"mitchie, tell me what happened" shane said in a soft, but demanding voice.

I took a deep breath. "m-mmom…..in…h-hospital" I said and then just continued with my constant crying. There was no sound in the room except for my sobs. I pulled back and looked at Shane. His eyes had the look of sadness in them. He looked at me and then gave me a great big hug. I hugged him as tightly as I could at that moment.

We pulled back and there was silence in the room. He finally spoke up "then let's get to the hospital" he told me. I sniffed. He then got up, and helped me up.

He left the room so I could change. I put on sweats and a random t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked awful, but I didn't care. I wiped away some tears.

I opened the door to tell shane that I was ready. We decidedto go in my dads car. He was driving and I was in the passenger seat. I looked at him to see he was staring at me. He smiled and gave me a hug before staring the engine.

"everything is going to be okay"

When I entered the hospital room ten minutes later, I couldn't believe what I saw. My knees were wobbly and I would've fell if Shane wouldn't have caught me at the last second. There was no one in the room besides me, Shane, and moms body.

He let go of me when I finally got steady. Moms' usual bed was covered with white cloth. Shane got out to leave so I could have privacy but I grabbed him and told him to stay. I didn't know if I was capable of seeing mom alone.

I walked over to mom and put my hand out. I slowly removed the cover off and gasped. Tears poured out of my eyes once again.

I covered my mouth with one hand and touched my mother with the other. I let out another gasp.

Her skin was as cold as ice. Her face was dead white. The just had a little red on both of her cheeks. It looked like she was in a deep sleep.

I realized I wouldn't be able to ever talk to her again. We wouldn't go to the mall for hours and I wouldn't tell her about my problems ever again. We wouldn't be able to having cooking contests like we always did. Me and my mother were very close, I told her everything. But I wouldn't be able to do any of those things I love doing best with her.

I sat down on the cold, hard floor of the hospital and put my head in my head and sobbed. I missed her so much already.

Shane immiedietly slid down next to me. He peeled my hands away and I cried on to his shoulder much like before. He sat their rubbing my back and saying that it would be fine.

Thants when I snapped. " no shane, it's not okay! My mom is gone, and she's never coming back. I didn't even get to say goodbye! Why did she have to get cancer? Why her? why not me? why? WHY!" I said angrily, but then fell down crying. Shane came over to comfort me but I pulled away.

"it's not fair! Why did it have to be her? this is all my fault" I said and went to run out of the room. Shane went after me and took hold of my hands. " mitchie, its not you're fault. Its no ones fault. God is just testing you. Connie wouldn't want you to beat yourself up thinking it was your fault" I told her. I looked at him. I just ran out of the room and tried to find a good place to hide in. I heard shane run after me so I sped up. I hid next to the chairs by the vending machine. I pulled my knees up on the chairs and hid my face in them and cried.

"you can't run away from everything" I heard a voice say. I knew it was Shane.

I got up and he came over to me and gave me a big hug. I squirmed and tried to pull away but his grip was tight. He held on my wrists.

"let me go Shane, I hate you, let me go "I told him, but he wouldn't let go. He didn't even seemed fazed that I said I hated him. "Just let me go" I whispered and then broke down crying.

I staring sobbing on his shoulder just like earlier. He sat there stroking my hair and comforting me.

What felt like years, but in reality was just minutes, I finally stopped crying. Shane pulled away. He kissed my forehead and suggested we got back to the room.

When we got there, my father was sitting next to my mother's motionless body, his face was dried with tears. Shane left the room and I went over to hug him.

If we were going to get through this, we were going to do it together.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" someone asked. I just finished my five paged speech about my mom. Everyone in the funeral had a tear rolling down their cheeks. Some were even sobbing quietly with someone else.

I was one of those people, exept I was crying alone, even though Shane was standing right next to me. He'd been a great help but I really wasn't feeling like myself without my mom.

No one answered so the guys just kept talking. "so may Connie Torres rest in piece"

Shane had been sleeping over at our house for about a month now. He's been going to my school on his senior year just to make sure I didn't do anything dangerous. Like I would.

I woke up the next Monday feeling as gloomy as ever. I got up and brushed my hair. I had dyed it black about a week after my mom had passed away.

I put on some black skinny jeans and a black pull over that had the words "skull" on them. I had painted my nails black yesterday and I put on some black converses.

That was the type of outfit I usually wore since it happened.

I went downstairs to find Shane eating breakfast. When he saw me, he got up and kissed my forehead. Then he looked down at what I was wearing and frowned. I shrugged and sat down on the table.

"how 'bout some cereal mitchie" Shane asked me. I shook my head "no thanks"

He frowned again. "Mitchie. When are you going to start eating properly. You've gotten really skinny and you haven't eaten a proper meal in a month" he said to me.

"I'm not hungry" I said to him and then went to the roof so I could think alone.

I really miss mom. That's the reason I've not been myself lately. I still didn't get over the fact that she's gone. Luckily before I came here, I passed by my room and took my guitar.

I just finished this song last night. Obviously, it was about mom.

Shane and I were sitting in science class. It was one of the few classes that we had together.

We were learning about sickness in the human body and its results.

" so today we will be learning a new lesson" mrs. Gomez said. "It's about cancer. Leukemia to be exact" she said.

As soon as she said that, memories came flooding back and tears poured out of my eyes.

I rushed out of the classroom and into the hallway. I slid down a wall and put my head in my knees. It was about two minutes later that I heard footsteps. That person sat down next to me.

I looked up at them and wasn't surprised to see Shane looking back at me. He wiped away my tears. I sniffed and looked at him.

"I miss her shane" I told him, whispering. He looked at me. He gave me a look that said "go on".

"I don't have anyone to talk to that gets what I'm going through. It just so hard. And that day at the hospital. I-I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you. You were just trying to help. And I appreciate it. I just I couldn't handle it all." I said to him finally getting all my worries off my back.

"You know mitchie, I used to have a little sister" Shane told me, not looking me in the eyes.

"Wait, what? Since when did you have a sister? And what do you mean by used to?" I asked, sounding confused. Shane sighed and looked at me.

"My sister, charlotte, died when she was seven. She had brain cancer, and the doctors said she wasn't strong enough to make it. They tried their best though. And I was only ten when that happened" he told me, his eyes watering.

It was my turn to comfort him. "I'm so sorry Shane" I told him, giving him a big hug. He nodded and pulled away.

"well I don't talk about her as much, but I still love her to death" he said to me, as he wiped his eyes.

" how come you never told me about that?" I asked shane

He shrugged. "guess it never came up"

I smiled at him. That was the first time I genuinely smiled in a long time.

"I love you shane" I told him getting up to get back to class.

"and I love you too" he told me, following my actions.

I knew from then that I'd be just fine.

I really liked how this turned out. Please review this took me a while to write and get it done. Love you all. AAAAAAND

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW!

Well bye ;)


End file.
